


The Snake’s Den

by BrickWall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Good Slytherins, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrickWall/pseuds/BrickWall
Summary: The Snake’s Den is a club of loyal, powerful future death eaters, ran by Miss Violet Yaxley. Read this book to follow Violet’s adventures through Hogwarts.





	The Snake’s Den

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh


End file.
